Ihai (Spirit)
Ihai (遺灰, remains from creation) is the Zanpakutō spirit of Hyōsube. The last true friend Hyōsube has, Ihai finds sadness in the fact that Hyōsube has fallen so low in the recent years. He has a sturdy relationship with Diablo who also inhabits Hyōsube's mind. It is apparent that Ihai is slowly dying, as he is linked with Hyōsube's body and soul, the latter of which has deteriorated into pure darkness. Personality Similar but different compared to Hyōsube, acting like a big-brother figure to the fallen Shinigami. He is notably witty and often insults Hyōsube's intelligence with quips and sarcastic responses. While he is a notable rude, loud and arrogant being; Ihai has a worrying side. He constantly watches over Hyōsube, hurting more and more each time he falls into darkness. Ihai refers to Hyōsube as "kid" and hates when Hyōsube shows him no respect. Ihai has shown to not be one to hold grudges, listening to Diablo who was killed by Hyōsube with out any signs of anger or disgust towards the blood thirsty Arrancar. Ihai represents the humanity of Hyōsube and each time Hyōsube falls into the darkness, Ihai takes the blunt of the damage. This is visible in his Zanpakutō form, the blade worn and jagged as opposed to its once sleek nature. Despite the sadness he has for Hyōsube's choices, he isn't one to turn his back on his friend and partner. Appearance Ihai is a tall and muscular humanoid being with no visible hair and black eyes with white sclera. His skin is made of what appears to be black metal with red lines moving vertically down his chest and head, with circular red nodes at his chest. He wears a black hakama with a thick white obi around his waist. He has a demonic set of teeth that don't move when he speaks. It was revealed that under his steel skin is a humanoid being who bares a resemblance to Hyōsube as well. Ihai has the ability to materialize between this state and a state where he is fire personified. The outline of his demonic visage is apparent in the flames, as it can be made out through the blaze. he has the ability to control the fire, depending on his mood. When disappointed the fires have shown to become still, as if he is lowering his head in sadness. History Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Energy': As the Zanpakutō of Hyōsube, the two have very similar spiritual energy signature. Therefore, Ihai has spiritual energy on a level that exceeds that of a Captain. He is fairly skilled at manipulating his spiritual energy, to the point where he can use it to mitigate incoming attacks or knock back somebody who is too close to him. His spiritual energy has the ability to sear his opponents skin, a homage to his unique abilities. *'Enhanced Durability': His steel-like skin allows Ihai to take the blunt of any attack, simply shaking it off with out any visible damage. During Hyōsube's fight with Diablo, Ihai manifested into his humanoid form in an effort to take a blow that would have killed Hyōsube. Succeeding, Ihai was able to protect Hyōsube and assist in dealing the final blow to Diablo. Zanpakutō At anytime, Ihai is able to manifest the sealed sword form of his former self with a circular guard, with a white tassel hanging off of it, and a red hilt. *' ': Released by the command "Scald" (火傷, Scald; In the English Dub "Burn"), Hyōsube will vertically slash Ihai. Hyōsube will become engulfed in a veil of gray and red colored spiritual energy. :Shikai Special Abilities: In Shikai, Hyōsube gains the ability to change anything he stabs Ihai with, into pure ash. Becoming severely fragile, the target Hyōsube stabs can quickly be killed. The conversion only affects the area where Ihai has pierced (i.e. If Hyōsube stabs the target through the hand, the skin up to their elbow will change to ash). If the affected manages to survive being shattered by sheer physical damage and scatter into the wind, the effects will fade and the skin will heal. *' ': Not yet Revealed :Bankai Special Abilities: Not yet Revealed Behind the Scenes The likeness of Ihai comes from the character Greed from the series Fullmetal Alchemist. While his likeness comes from this character, Ihai's personality differs greatly. Several traits of Greed were altered, as his armor is not Carbon but Steel when referring to Ihai. Quotes Trivia